


good boy down

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bad cops and good cops, bank heist, criminal!the8, just allow me to take you on a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Good boys have nasty secrets, too. Mingyu's are as dirty as they get.





	good boy down

**Author's Note:**

> [pounds chest] this one is for soph

The thing about good boys, Minghao loved to say right into his ear that make his skin crawl and his breath hitch, is that they don’t ever lie.

Everybody believes that. Mingyu is a good boy. Who would doubt the son of the renowned chief of police?

 

x

 

“Sorry you had to be here,” Seokmin says in a low voice despite being the only other person in the room. “I tried to talk Wonwoo out of it but we had procedures to follow.”

“It’s okay.” Mingyu smiles only because he knows it would at least put Seokmin at ease even if it’s not entirely true.

See that’s not true, what Minghao used to say. Not all the time good boys lie. They had to sprout white lies every now and then to protect people like Seokmin, maybe from not by much but that’s usually what good boys do. Protecting people. This time, Mingyu had to protect Seokmin from himself. He knows how much his friend likes to beat himself up for circumstances that’s beyond his control such as Mingyu getting called in for interrogation under the suspicion of being an accomplice of an infamous criminal that has recently broke into the city bank.

The contrite look on Seokmin’s face and the uneasy glances are too much giveaways. Seokmin had always been this transparent and his transparency is not always a good trait to possess when you’re a cop. Neutrality is expected of them at any situation but right now, he sports the look of someone who firmly believes Mingyu is not capable of the things he’s been under suspicion of. They’ve known each other for so long, one might say Seokmin is the closest thing Mingyu has for a best friend and if there’s anyone who’s remotely familiar enough with him to tell exactly what Mingyu can and cannot do, it’s him.

If only—

The only door to the room creaks open as two officers stride in with purpose, one holding a clipboard while the other one closing the door behind him. The first officer nods at Seokmin and then at Mingyu. “I’m Officer Jeon and this is Officer Kwon. I reckon you remember him from earlier.”

The second officer nods at him in accordance and Mingyu recognizes him as the officer who towed him along to the police station. There might have been a hint of recognition Mingyu sees in his eyes but after a second, it gets buried under the gaze of professionalism and Mingyu thinks this is how a proper cop should handle a situation.

Not that he doesn’t think of Seokmin as a proper cop. He just thinks he gets easily affected at times when the affairs get relatively personal.

Officer Jeon, on the other hand, holds the same cool gaze as he had upon entering that Mingyu almost doubts if he’s even capable of any other expression.

“We only have a few questions for you, Mr. Kim. It won’t take long,” Kwon says, exactly what he said hours before.

“Yeah, okay,” Mingyu replies sourly. “Apparently, three hours is not long enough.”

Seokmin gives him a pleading look that Mingyu chooses to ignore this time. The two others share a glance before Jeon clears his throat. “Sorry about that. We had a couple of things to work out but rest assured the interrogation will proceed immediately.”

“I’m not with him.” Mingyu firmly states just as Jeon is about to get settled into the seat opposite to his, forming fists under the table and trying to keep the stern away from his voice. “If that’s what you’re thinking.”

Jeon, who has slowed on the way down on his chair, nods but ignores what he just said. “What do you do for a living, Mr. Kim?”

“I’m a computer engineer at Teleco,” Mingyu answers.

“For how long?”

“Six years now.”

“Did you have any recent contact with the criminal known as The8?”

Mingyu clenches his jaw.

“Or better known to you as Xu Minghao,” Kwon adds.

Mingyu couldn’t begin imagine what sort of expression he is wearing right now but judging from the painful look on Seokmin’s face and the brief satisfaction that crosses Kwon’s, he’d say he’s not exactly doing a great job at being indifferent and keeping his emotions away.

Even after all this time, he finds it hard to associate the two names together as both of the same person. The8 is a notorious thief and a murderer who is currently wanted across a couple of states. Xu Minghao is just the guy who has cute elven ears, a passion for nude art and precise, slender fingers.  

Mingyu gulps unmindfully, willing his mind away from fingers. “Yes.”

“Through what?”

“A text.” Mingyu replies. “He told me to come down to the bank at 5PM.”

“And?” Jeon prods.

“That’s it.” Mingyu answers, face hardening.

“We have reason to believe you were previously acquainted with Xu Minghao when you were in college. Is that correct?” Jeon asks again, looking down at his records.

“Yes.” Mingyu answers.

“In brief words, can you please describe your relationship with him?”

Mingyu recounts his words carefully, his mind whirring with the effort to put his answer in the most appropriate and accurate way possible. “We were fuck buddies.”

The words linger in the air for a moment too long as the rest of his company try to digest the answer, except for Seokmin who knows very well how true it is.  He should know. He got inconvenienced the most back then.

Jeon looks reflective and Mingyu can almost hear his brain rewiring and redefining how he sees Mingyu and how to draw further conclusions from there. Kwon comes to terms with the information at a faster pace, nodding silently and looking extremely pleased with the answer he heard as if it is everything he expects.

Not sure what he expects though. Everybody has their own dirty little secret. The level of intensity of it may vary from person to person. Some may have their secret as dirty as an unwashed sock they’d been wearing for a weeks straight, or others may have their secret as dirty as their mouths that has been anywhere imaginable. Mingyu’s is a fuck buddy in what seems like one of the most devastating and stressing periods of his life. Back when he’s ridiculed at every turn, Minghao patches him up with gentle touches and sweet whispers. Back when the chains around his neck tightens with his father’s expectations of him, Minghao looses him with his butterfly kisses. He had offered him more than just a good fuck every now and then, he had offered him everything he needed when he needed them the most. Minghao had been more than just a hormonal relief.

Even Seokmin couldn’t blame him for having one guilty pleasure.

 

 

_“Everybody has secrets, darling,” Minghao used to say to him, low and breathy, nibbling his earlobe while the bed under him rocks to and fro and Mingyu can see the stars floating around inside his own little bedroom. “You know you can tell me yours.”_

Mingyu has a lot of secrets. Even good boys have secrets.

“I don’t see why that’s credible enough to drag me into this mess. It was a long time ago,” Mingyu grits out.

“Um, no. Not at all, Mr. Kim. But it is necessary to establish possible motives and previous connections which may lead up to your involvement.” Kwon states, lips curling up sharp and eyes piercing. “If you’re involved, that is.”

“Which I’m not,” Mingyu protests.

“Where were you exactly at 5PM, Mr. Kim?” Jeon takes over just as things get too intense between the staring.  

“At exactly 5PM, I’m at the bank like the text said.”

“Were you aware it was him?”

Mingyu’s nails dig into his palm. “Yes.”

“Yet you came bearing the knowledge?”

“It didn’t occur to me what he was about to do.” Mingyu closes his eyes to mentally whip himself in the backside for sounding so stupid. But however ridiculous it may sound, it was the unfortunate truth. He had been too busy picturing his reunion with Minghao that he had closed his eyes to the possibility of another thing occurring other than just a warm get-together given that who he was about to meet was a wanted criminal. He didn’t even questioned why he had been asked to come down to the bank.

“How about before that, Mr. Kim? Before today, did you have any contact with The8?” Jeon asks and all the rest of them pays him their entire attention.

There had been several attempts that weren’t directly linked back to Minghao but deep down, Mingyu recognizes those attempts. A few unknown numbers dropping him a couple of deliberate missed calls, the lunch boxes he leaves at Mingyu’s desk at the IT department at the company where he worked with a post-it note saying, “Eat well, darling” and a couple of emails with dick pics attached and the words, “Miss me?”

Nobody else calls him darling. And he recognizes the dick in those photos.  

“All of them were merely attempts to contact me, if they were from him.” Mingyu says in a surprisingly convincing tone. “Just calls mostly.”

Mingyu doesn’t mention the dick pics.

“Have you been to the hospital, Mr. Kim?” Jeon proceeds steadily.

“Yes, Seokmin had taken me. But I wasn’t hurt.”

“Alright. Good.” Jeon says, looking back and forth his record and Mingyu. “You’ve been taken in the bank as his hostage as per stated by a couple of eyewitnesses. The8 grabbed you, made you kneel and held you by the neck as he disappeared into the vaults. What else happened in there?”

 

 

_“Shhh.” Minghao whispered into his ear, his arm tight around Mingyu’s neck and the cold tip of his gun pressing against his temple. “Just hold still and follow me.”_

 

 

“Nothing else.” Mingyu says.

“Did he hurt you?”

Mingyu pauses.

 

 

_“You know I could blow your brains out with one wrong move, Kim Mingyu. You know what I’m capable of.”_

_A stray sweat trickles down Mingyu’s forehead, the barrel now leaving an impression on his flesh. “Well, I know you can certainly blow.”_

_“Oh_ fuck _you.”_

 

 

“No,” Mingyu answers. “No, he didn’t.”

Kwon plants both of his palms on the table, tilting his head to the side. “Mr. Kim, as you may already know, the security system of the bank is one of the finest in the country with automated deadlock doors, a fingerprint access system, and an alarm system that is directly linked to the station in case of theft. During the event of the recent robbery, all of the cameras inside the bank had been hacked into the disabled from the inside, rendering us blind to what went on inside the bank. The deadlock doors had been activated, trapping at least ten personnel and at least twenty customers inside the bank but _somehow,_ failing to activate the alarm system with it that should alert us of the robbery just as it is happening,” Kwon lays out. “Now, the ultimate question is, was The8 really alone in this or was this an inside job? What do you think?”

Mingyu stops to consider and hums under his breath. “You did say the cameras are disabled from the inside. Should it be already ruled as an inside job?”

“We’re still working that part out as we speak.” Jeon says, nodding at Kwon. “So I assume you think of this as an inside job.”

Mingyu nods, hesitantly. “I guess... I don’t know much about crimes.”

“But you know computer systems, right?” Kwon nudges.

Mingyu nods again. “Just as far as how they work.”

“The8 has cleverly disabled the cameras inside the bank so everything that happens after you’ve disappeared into it are unmonitored, therefore your complete honesty is very much appreciated.” Jeon clarifies, leaning forward. “Nothing happened after that? How was he able to load the money into his bag while holding you?”

“He handcuffed me to a post first,” He answers, the bruise on his left wrist tingling at its mention.

 

 

_“Remember when we used to do this during Wednesdays?”_

_Minghao grabbed his left hand and cuffs it to the nearby post all the while looking straight into his eyes. He’s taken back again to his small flat, just enough for him and Minghao on nights where they both need each other the most, on Wednesdays when the fire is extra hot, Minghao skin is extra cold for Mingyu to warm up and the toys are laid out to be played with._

_Minghao loved Wednesdays. It’s also the time of the week when Minghao can use his broken laptop as an excuse to tiptoe inside Mingyu’s room in the guise to seek his superior computer skills._

_“You used to love this.” Minghao grinned and his eyes look disturbingly innocent for a guy with a gun and a deadly intent._

_“I wasn’t the only one who begged for it.” Mingyu shot back._

_Minghao threw his head back and laughed for a couple minutes before cocking the gun in his hand._

_“You did all the begging, Gyugyu.” Minghao smirked. “And I did all the work.”_

“But you weren’t cuffed onto anything when we found you.” Kwon interjects, crossing his arms now.

“He let me go.”

“I suppose he did have the time to uncuff you but you didn’t use that opportunity to go against him.”

“He has a gun.” Mingyu deadpans.

Seokmin sighs. “Soonyoung.”

“A man your size shouldn’t see this as a problem since he’s distracted and all with the money.”

Mingyu bites his tongue and tries to look neutral as opposed to the storm stirring inside him. “I had nothing to do with the robbery. He called me there to be his hostage, obviously.”

“Which is a very odd choice considering how you used to be... intimate therefore making you such a disadvantageous choice.” Kwon retaliates, crossing his arms and trying to pick him apart with his tongue and eyes. “How would he kill you if things go wrong?”

“It was a long time ago, okay? Sentiments can expire.”

“Is he the type to forget all the good times?”

“ _Soonyoung,”_ Seokmin butts in again, tone harder this time. “He’s a victim. And we’re only supposed to be interrogating him, not indict him of anything.”

“I _wasn’t._ I was just _thinking.”_

The head shake Jeon sends in his colleagues’ general direction shuts them up effectively. He focuses again on Mingyu. “What did he say to you, Mr. Kim?”

 

 

_“Stay still or you’re getting the gun, Gyugyu.” Minghao’s voice is dangerous and playful and almost exactly like the voice he uses when they’re alone in the dark. It doesn’t carry the threat well though. Mingyu was so used to its silky inflection that if it wasn’t for the reality of situation would he think Minghao wanted him to get rid of his clothes. “Do you want the gun, Gyugyu, you bad, bad boy?”_

_“Please don’t talk to me like that.”_

_Minghao laughs his Minghao laugh, his eyes fond on him. “Shut up, you love it.”_

“Does it matter?”

“He didn’t say anything that might give away clues on where he is, where he’s going?”

Mingyu frowns. “No.”

Jeon nods and shares a look with Kwon before saying something to him in a low voice. Whether or not it means they’re running out of accusations to confront him with, Mingyu could only guess within the next minute of just inaudible conversation.

“Am I done?” Mingyu cuts it off.

“One last thing, Mr. Kim. We expect you to notify us of any further attempts to contact you.” Jeon firmly states, getting up from his seat. “I hope we had made it clear that Minghao is no longer just the person you were once intimate with back in the old days. He is also The8, a wanted criminal that needs to be brought to justice. We expect your full cooperation on this matter. Thank you for your time, Mr. Kim. We will keep in touch for further developments regarding the case.”

 

 

_“They will ask you things about me, Gyugyu. They will. And you will answer them like the good boy you are.” His finger slid down Gyu’s nose and taps it at its tip. “What you say may be the truth or not, they’ll never know because you’re a good boy, Mingyu._

Once Mingyu has stepped outside the interrogation room, he’s been led into the chief of police’s office where his father is waiting for him, with Officers Jeon and Kwon standing by his side.

The usual tension inside a room where his father is feels like substantial jelly in the air, that bit hasn’t changed at all. He still eyes Mingyu with cold contempt cemented through the years, a silent sneer at the edge of a curse every time he comes into view. But this time, as Mingyu steps into his office, a speck of concern crosses his features for a brief second he almost missed it.

“I trust the interrogation is over?” His father regards Jeon.

The officer nods and slides the clipboard he carries across the table. “Yes, sir.”

“And?”

Mingyu holds his breath.

“Your son is innocent, sir.” Kwon says monotonously, eyes straight ahead and lacking the jagged look to them earlier.

Mingyu’s father nods and buries the clipboard under heavy papers on his desk. “As expected. Well done being a model citizen, Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu swallows the thick tar in his throat and nods. “Thanks.”

“Stay clear out of trouble next time. Or there won’t be a next time.”

Kwon’s dirty looks earlier were nothing against his. It is the look that had told Mingyu how worthless he is for not conforming to his wishes of following in his footsteps and becoming a police officer. It is the look that had belittled every decision he had made from there and shuts down his system entirely with the mere cold grip of his condescending eyes. It is the look that made him wish he wasn’t born.

Mingyu had always hated his father and he dismisses the faint delusion of concern he saw in his eyes as fantasy and wishful thinking because there’s no such fucking thing.

If there was, it must’ve only been concern for his impeccable reputation as the chief of police and not paternal concern for his son. Whatever concern that is.

“That’s the end of it. Is that clear?”

 “Yes, sir.” Kwon responds.

“Good.”

His father passes him an empty look. “You are dismissed, child. Go home.”

When Mingyu steps out into the cold, dark night, he lets out a huge sigh of relief because fucking finally, a breath of fresh air after hours of being suffocated.

The police station. The fucking hell on earth.  

“Gyu!” Seokmin’s voice calls after him, jogging up to him to match his pace down the driveway. “Sorry about that. Are you okay? Want me to drive you home?”

“Don’t take advantage of power, officer. I paid for that fuel,” Mingyu jokes.

Seokmin laughs, shoulders lighter than before. “No, seriously. You’ve been through a lot today.”

“It’s alright, I think I can manage.”

“If I didn’t have tonight’s shift I could’ve treated you to something nice and warm.” Seokmin tuts, because that’s just how he is. Nice and thoughtful and everything a cop should be. He randomly feels a flush of pride for his friend who always wanted to wear that uniform and ride around their district keeping the peace in check.

Mingyu couldn’t hold back the smile as he pats Seokmin’s back. “Don’t worry about me, dude. Just get in and go to work.”

“Right. Then, see you later. Careful out there.”

Mingyu gives him a salute. “Yes, sir.”

He watches Seokmin wave at him and disappear into the station before dropping his cheery smile and stomping in long strides into the dark.

x

 

Good boys have secrets, too.

 

Mingyu opens the door his apartment and shuts it with a sigh. It’s been a ridiculously long day and every muscle in his body is screaming for a warm bath right now. Hacking into a security system and orchestrating a system breakdown at a coordinated time are not easy feats after all.

“You’re late, darling,” says the voice behind him.

He turns around and sees Minghao in his lingerie, tight and snug around the right curves, walking all over familiar bits of paper on the floor and twirling the gun in his hand as if it weighs nothing. “What did the folks at your place say?”

On closer inspection in the dim light, Mingyu easily recognizes the paper as the money from the bank.

Mingyu shrugs, already flying across the room to engulf his reward in his arms, grazing his teeth into its usual sanctuary; in Minghao’s most delicate spot.

Minghao moans in response and grips on Mingyu’s shoulder, chuckling under his kisses and nibbles.

“They bought it.”

“I know they do, always. That’s why I chose you.” Minghao purrs into his ears, like he always does. “I’m never wrong.”

 

Mingyu’s secrets are as nasty as dirty secrets can get.

But nobody would believe that. Mingyu is a good boy. Who would doubt him?

 

 


End file.
